


Why they stopped selling orange smoothies at the mall

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman's boy band sucks, Fingerbang, Herpes, Multi, Naked People, Orange Smoothies, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Cartman's lie was real





	Why they stopped selling orange smoothies at the mall

While Cartman was trying to get his boy band off the ground, there really were naked people at the orange smoothie machine. They had an orgy where they used orange smoothies for lube and kinky sex juice. A bunch of cum got into the machine and gave a bunch of people herpes next time they ordered orange smoothies and that's why they don't sell them anymore.


End file.
